The Secretary
by smile-like-santana
Summary: Lena has to work with a new colleague who she is oddly attracted to... which she shouldn't be, since she's married to Stef. Mostly fluff. !NO CHEATING!


**_So, this is a one-shot in which Lena is attracted to another woman. HOLD UP, she won't cheat. I love AdamsFoster and would never make either of them cheat but I really thought that it would be interesting to explore what happens to a relationship when you do feel attracted to someone else. I promise it has a happy ending. I hate sad or open endings so don't worry._**

* * *

**The Secretary**

* * *

Lena sat in her office to greet the new secretary. Sanchez had hired her to help herself and Lena, and while Sanchez had picked her, she'd have to work closer with Lena, since she'd have to help the new employee settle in because most of the work the new employee would be doing had been Lena's work before. Sanchez had hired her to get some of the weight off Lena's shoulders.

There were four knocks on the door and Lena looked up from her paperwork. That would be her.

"Come in!" She called out and the door opened to reveal a young woman, mid-20's with long, dark hair; blue eyes and full lips. She had broad shoulders, but still feminine, with quite small breasts that were not on display but still nicely visible because of the cleavage the woman was showing. She also had a flat stomach, which Lena did appreciate. Her hips were round, but not big and her legs were long and due to the skirt that reached mid-thigh, Lena could see that they were muscled as well. Especially her calves, the muscles there were accentuated by the heels she was wearing, making them tense up.

Lena could easily say that since she met Stef, she hadn't been aroused by the sight of another woman. Sure, she had looked at other women besides Stef – she was human – but she'd never had the desire to see more than what their clothes revealed, which was the case now.

Lena shook her head as she saw her new colleague's mouth move. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I-I didn't hear you."

The woman laughed and Lena smiled. "I was telling you that my name is Elisabeth Rosario but that I prefer to be addressed as Lizzy, if you don't mind. I always thought the name was too formal for me, you know?"

Lena chuckled. "Sure, I'll call you Lizzy if you call me Lena." She told her.

Lizzy nodded. "Of course." She began. "So, where is my office?" She asked and Lena stood up to show her to the adjacent room in which Lizzy would be working. Walking Lizzy to the other room, she caught herself as her eyes lingered on the younger woman's legs. She scolded herself, she was being completely inappropriate.

* * *

Lena sat in her car at the end of the day and sighed. She hated herself. All day she had been distracted every time Lizzy entered her office to ask something. Lena didn't understand, it wasn't as if she thought Lizzy was particularly interesting nor was she falling for her at all – Lena only loved her wife – but there was something incredibly… _hot_ about her. Maybe it was that the woman seemed oblivious as to how beautiful she was, maybe it were the legs, Lena didn't know but what she did know was that she felt horrible about looking at someone other than Stef.

She felt as if on some level, she had been cheating on her wife. She knew she'd never even think about touching the younger woman, let alone kiss or have sex with her, but the fact that for a few seconds, a fantasy played in her head that involved her desk and a certain colleague of hers bent over it played through her head was bad enough.

Then there was the fact that for the majority of the day she had been sexually frustrated, which was very irritating, but she was about to change that. And hopefully make sure that her body understood that it didn't want to be touched by anyone but Stef.

* * *

Lena walked in the door and went to the kitchen, where Stef was opening a can of beer. It was Friday night which meant Stef wanted to relax. She looked gorgeous. Her hair had just been released from a braid and was flowing free over her shoulders. The uniform had always made Stef look amazing.

Stef looked up at her wife and smiled. "Hello, love." She said before she took a sip of her beer.

Lena smirked. "Hello, sexy." Her voice rasped a little as she placed her purse on the kitchen table. She walked over to Stef who raised one eyebrow at her. Lena placed her hands on Stef's hips and kissed her sweetly at first before she deepened the kiss. Her hands slid up to Stef's waist and she tugged her wife closer. All thoughts of Lizzy flew out of the window. Why had she been looking at that woman again? No idea.

She heard Stef set down her can of beer and Stef's hands found their way to Lena's ass . The curly haired woman moaned softly into the kiss which was turning more passionate by the minute, her body pressed up against Stef's and her hips slowly rocking.

"Moms, I'm lea-Oh, God!"

Mariana's voice tore them apart and they quickly turned around to their daughter. "Mariana." Lena said, a little dumbly.

Mariana uncovered her eyes and looked at them a little disturbed.

"You guys seriously couldn't wait until we were all out to door?" She questioned and at the sight of her mothers embarrassment, her voice turned a little amused. "I thought we were supposed to have raging teen hormones." She said, and Stef rolled her eyes, quickly pushing her embarrassment down.

"That's enough, Miss Thing. Weren't you going somewhere?" She said, her voice sounding light and not as if she was angry. She really wasn't, she and Lena were making out in the kitchen, of course their kids could walk in. It wasn't Mariana's fault that she caught them.

"Yeah, right. I'll be home by half past ten, Zac will bring me home." She told her moms who nodded.

"Have fun honey." Lena said, smiling at her daughter, her embarrassment fading a little.

"You too." Mariana said with a wink before she quickly went to the door, leaving a giggle in her wake. When they heard the door close, Lena dropped her head with a huff and then chuckle.

"Sorry." She told Stef as she looked up.

Stef hummed and pushed herself off the counter and placed her hands on either side of Lena, grasping the counter. "Don't ever apologizing for kissing me like that." She said before she pressed her lips against Lena's again. "But really, what has gotten into you?" She questioned.

Lena shrugged. "Dunno." She murmured before she kissed Stef again.

When she pulled back, Stef looked confused by Lena's vague answer and Lena began to kiss Stef's neck and then up to the blonde woman's ear where she sucked on the earlobe, which made Stef's knees buckle and Lena knew that asking 'why' would be the furthest thing from Stef's mind right now, which was exactly what she wanted.

"Let's go upstairs." Stef said.

Lena hummed as she shook her head. "All the kids are out, so why would we?" She asked as she grabbed Stef's behind and squeezed it with a teasing smile on her face.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Stef and Lena had finally made it to their bed and Stef's head was resting on Lena's chest and she placed sweet kisses on her wife's chest. "I'm exhausted, I can't go again, woman. You've exhausted me." Lena said and she heard the blonde chuckle.

"I was not trying to start anything, although you calling me woman makes me want to." Stef said with laughter in her voice. S

he placed one final kiss on Lena's chest and then leaned on her arm to gaze down at her wife. "What brought this on, Lena, really. I mean, I'm not complaining…" Stef said and Lena sighed as she reached up and stroked Stef's cheek.

"Don't get mad…" Lena asked, a little doubtful.

Stef frowned in confusion. "Why would I get mad?"

Lena sighed. "I got a new colleague today and I… Well, I… am, no, _was_ attracted to her and it just… It's never happened to me since I've met you. I've… looked at anyone else and…" Her story was interrupted by Stef's chuckle.

"You are adorable. Honey, it's fine that you look at other women. Well, not _fine_ but you know, it's pretty normal. You think I've never looked at anyone else?" She wondered and Lena looked away.

"No, but… I just got a little insecure. Not that I'd ever do anything with anyone but you… I just, needed you. That's all." Lena said.

Stef smiled. "I'm glad you did. You know, if this is what happens every time you look at someone else, I might want for you to get new, sexy colleagues more often." Stef joked and Lena chuckled along with her.

"I'm glad you aren't mad." Lena said and Stef shrugged.

"I know you love me." Stef said, as if that explained everything.

Lena grinned and kissed Stef deeply. "That I do, babe."


End file.
